Deux princes sous l'effet de l'amour
by mikan92
Summary: Lord Voldemort a été vaincu ! Que se passe-t'il donc pour que Poudlard soit en effervescence ? Une amitié qui se dissous, un amour qui se dévoile... Venez le découvrir en lisant ma première fic et mon premier OS ! PS: Désolé(e)s à ceux qui avaient commencé à lire, problèmes d'Internet


**Deux princes sous l'effet de l'amour...**

**Titre : Deux princes sous l'effet de l'amour...**

**Auteur : mikan92 (Me:p)**

**Beta : Nomd'unePlume. Merchii à toi pour ton aide précieuse !**

**Disclamer :** Non rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est à JKR... Sauf l'idée ! **Pairing :** Harry Potter/... à vous de deviner XD

**Rating : Uhm... il y aura un citron donc... M ! Donc les homophobes, dégager car il y aura relation homosexuelle, capiche ?**

**Mot de l'auteur :** Alut, voici mon premier OS et Drarry que j'écris, j'en avais toujours envie et voilà ! C'est fait ! Soyez honnête et enjoy ! ^^~Deux princes sous l'effet de l'amour...~

_Un amour inconditionnel est la plus belle des récompenses pour un homme... _

C'était après la Grande Guerre du monde magique, Tom Jedusor avait été vaincu par l'Élu, Celui-qui-avait-survécu-et-maintenant-qui-avait-vaincu, il y a de ça trois mois. Le Survivant ou le Golden Boy se prénommait Harry James Potter. Harry Potter était un garçon de dix-sept ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, coiffés dans un style « je viens sortir du lit et j'ai un cours de potion avec Snape » ou « je viens d'avoir la meilleur baise de ma vie et alors, ». Son corps était svelte et musclé par le Quidditch et les entraînements pour lutter contre les forces du mal. Il mesurait un mètres soixante dix, et était ainsi donc assez petit pour un garçon de son âge. Sa taille était l'une des conséquences des années de maltraitance chez les Dursleys. Tout dans son physique plaisait à la gente féminine, mais aussi masculine. Mais ce qui attirait fascination et admiration chez lui étaient ses yeux. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude si profonds et expressifs qu'ils tenaient de sa mère, Lily Evans. Dès que l'on plongeait son regard dans le sienne, la personne en face de lui se perdait dans ses lacs d'émeraude... C'était la le charme du ès sa victoire sur le Mage noir, sa puissance magique se reflétait dans ses yeux, leur donnant un éclat sauvage et extrêmement fascinant... Mais Harry ne se préoccupait pas des regards des autres. Un seul regard lui importait. Son regard à Lui ! Lui dont il était tombé amoureux dès sa première année... Il avait enfin compris quel était ce soubresaut qui le prenait dès qu'il apercevait au détours d'un couloir... Il l'avait compris quand Il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix en 5 ème année. Évidemment Son entrée fut gardée secrète, mais Harry l'apprit en 6ème année. Ils décidèrent de faire une trêve et d'un commun accord de s'ignorer dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Au fil des semaines de cohabitation au Square Grimmaurd pendant les vacances ainsi qu'à Poudlard, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître et étaient devenus de proches amis. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil cette nouvelle amitié.Une violente dispute éclata un jour et mis fin au célèbre Trio d'or.

_Flash-back :_ _Harry était dans la chambre de son défunt parrain, Sirius Black. Ce dernier était mort lors de sa 5ème année. Harry ne l'avait peu connu et était très marqué par la perte de sa seule personne de sa famille restante. Harry était avec Lui, qui avait passé ses vacances avec Sirius avant sa mort. Il lui raconta donc les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Les deux garçons étaient allongés dans le lit, en fac de l'autre et se tenant la main, dans une complicité évidente. Hermione et Ronald (Ron pour les intimes) entrèrent dans la chambre et se figèrent devant le tableau qu'offraient les deux garçons, qui rigolaient à la suite d'une anecdote à propos de Sirius. Hermione repri__t __constance et commença :_

_« -Harry ? Est-ce que l'on peut te parler, Ron et moi, en privé ? Seuls à seul__s__ ?_

_-Tu sais, 'Mione, tu peux parler en sa présence! Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, répondit Harry, en, se retournant vers ses deux amis, sans lâcher sa main._ _Les deux garçons se redressèrent en position assise sur le lit et firent face aux deux arrivants._

_-Je sais que tu ne lui cache__s__ rien Harry, mais l'on préférerait qu'il n'entende pas cette conversation..., rétorqua Hermione._

_-... Ne t'inquiète pas 'Ry, ça ne me dérange pas de..._

_-Non ! Tu restes ici ! S'ils ont quelque chose à dire, ce sera en ta présence._

_-Mais Harry..._

_-Non Hermione il reste !_

_Soudain Ron sortit de son mutisme et parla pour la première fois :_

_-Harry mon pote, sois raisonnable et sors avec nous dehors..._

_-Non ! Et pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas parler devant lui ?_

_-Parce que Harry ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cette conversation devrait être entendu par un sale Mangemort !_

_-Ron ! Je ne te permet pas de l'insulter !_

_-Et alors !? Regarde toi Harry ! Depuis que ce...ce..._

_-Ron !, intervient Hermione, calme toi ! Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que depuis son arrivée, tu n'es plus le même ! Tu as changé. Tu passe la plupart de ton temps avec li, et on a l'impression que tu nous délaisse, nous ! Tes vrais amis pour..._

_-Ce bâtard de Draco Malfoy ! (qui avait deviné, ne?^^) Ce putain de fils de Mangemort ! Mais comment Harry, tu ne peux pas voir qu'il se sert de toi ? Qu'il gagne ta confiance pour mieux la trahir et te donner en pâture à Tu-Sais-Qui ?_

_-Je t'interdit de dire ça Ron ! Comment oses-tu dire ça sur Draco !? Il m'a consolé pour la mort de Cédric et de Sirius !, s'écria Harry. Sous l'impulsion de sa colère, sa magie se manifesta sous un halo vert émeraude menaçant... Soudain Draco le prit dans ses bras et lui parla pour essayer de le calmer :_

_-Calme-toi 'Ry ! Chut calme toi... N'écout__es__ pas ce qu'ils disent, tu sais que tout cela est faux ! Alors calme-toi, ta magie fait encore des siennes._ _Sous l'œil médusé de ses deux ex-amis, le halo qui entourait Harry se dissipa progressivement et retourna dans son corps._

_-Merci Dray ! Sans toi, je crois que tout aurait explosé, dit Harry en envoyant un sourire resplendissant à Draco, qui en réponse le serra contre lui un peu plus fort. Quand à vous, reprit _ _Harry en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron, comment pouvez-vous dire ça sur Draco ? Comment pouvez-vous douter de lui et par extension de moi!? Je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance !_ _-On te fait confiance Harry, mais reconnaît que c'est bizarre que Malfoy soit de notre coté. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous chercher de noises et de nous cré__er__ des problèmes..._

_-Ouais ! En fait, depuis que cette saleté de Fouine est ici, il n'y a que des emmerdes. Tu nous parles plus, tu rejettes et traites Ginny comme une moins que rien alors que tu sais qu'elle t'aime... Mais non ! Tu préfères rester avec ce connard de Mangemort !_

_-Retire__s__ immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire Ron ! Sinon..._

_-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Me lancer un sort ? Tu as oublié que tu porte__s__ la Trace !_

_-Lui porte la trace mais mon non Weasel ! Alors je te préviens la Belette que si toi et la sang-de-Bourbe de petite-amie, vous continuez à emmerder Harry, je n'hésiterais pas à vous lancer un sort ! Maintenant sortez immédiatement de cette chambre ! répondit Draco._

_-Harry ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser nous menacer, hein ? Harry ? , demanda Hermione, en proie de panique. Harry ?_

_-Et bien répond ?! Réponds merde !_ _-Langage Weasel !, cingla Draco._ _-Toi ferme la sale connard de bâtard de..._ _Il ne put continuer sur sa lancée. Harry venait de se lever hors du lit et des bras de Draco pour mettre une droite à son ex-ami. Puis il brandit sa baguette magique et le menace de celle-ci et lui dit :_

_-Si tu dis encore un mot sur Draco, je te maudirais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Il en va de même pour toi Granger, est-ce clair ?_

_-... Hermione et Ron sous le choc de voir leur ami en colère ne répondirent pas. Ron, lui ne se remettait pas du fait que son « frère », son meilleur ami l'ai frappé..._ _-Est-ce clair ?, répéta Harry_ _-Ou..oui...Harry...bégayèrent-ils_ _-Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir !, tonna Harry, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ceux qui se prétendaient être mes amis puisses avoir de tels préjugés... Au fin de compte, cela me renforce dans l'idée que vous êtes devenus mes amis que parce que je suis Harry Potter ! Draco, lui, ne voit pas mon statut de Survivant mais seulement Harry..._

_-Non Harry, ne dis pas ça ! Nous ne sommes pas devenus amis avec toi parce que tu es célèbre, mais..._

_-Vraiment ?, coupa Draco à Ron, Pourtant la première chose que tu as dit à Harry c'est « Es-tu vraiment Harry Potter ? »_

_-Mais je..._

_-Quand à toi Granger, continua Draco, tu avais déjà tout lu sur le golden Boy avant même de le rencontrer. N'essaye même pas de te justifier ! Je me demande même si ce n'est pas le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur qui vous a demandé de vous rapproche de Harry... Alors excusez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas sincère avec lui. Maintenant, comme l'a dit Harry, sortez d'ici ! Et si jamais tu oses le menacer encore une fois la Belette, je t'Avada kedavarise !_ _Suite à ces paroles pleines de de bon sens, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la chambre sans demander leur reste. Cette dispute mis fin au Trio d'or._

Depuis ce jour, les relations entre Harry et ses ex-amis étaient quasi inexistantes. Au square Grimmaurd, il les ignoraient purement et simplement. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Draco. Ensembles, ils s'entraînèrent magiquement. Ils étaient même parvenus à être des animagus. Draco était un sublime tigre blanc, avec des yeux anthracite. Harry lui était devenu une panthère noire aux yeux émeraudes. Ils pratiquèrent la magie sans baguette et leurs potentiels magiques avaient considérablement augmenté. Ils s'entraînèrent aussi aux arts martiaux et autres techniques de défenses et d'attaque moldue. Ils étaient devenus à force inséparables. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Fred et George étaient les seuls au square à être amis avec eux. Les autres membres de la famille Weasley ne comprenaient plus Harry. Ils se méfiaient même de lui... A Poudlard, Harry était obligé de rester avec les Griffondors et donc de rester avec Ron et Hermione... Il ne pouvait pas en temps de guerre rester avec son ami Serpentard. On aurait pensé qu'il serait passé au mains de l'ennemi. Les mois passèrent et tous virent que l'entente entre le trio d'or était au plus bas. Harry ne leur parlait pas dans la Salle Commune, pendant les cours ils étaient à côté certes, mais ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Mais le plus flagrant, c'était pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle. Il les ignoraient complètement et passait la majeure partie de son repas à lire des livres sur les Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal . Les autres élèves remarquèrent aussi le changement du prince des Verts et Argents. Draco n'insultait plus les Rouges et Or, il les ignoraient complètement. Ce qui n'était pas au goût des Griffons et surtout de Ronald, qui lui continuait de l'insulter. Lorsqu'un élève de sa maison lui demandait pourquoi il ne répliquait pas, il se contentait d'hausser un de ses sourcils, et de répondre de sa voix traînante « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais le temps de répondre à des limacrasses. Je ne réponds pas aux Sang-de-bourbe et Traites à leur Sang, je ne veux pas être contaminé par leur bêtise et laideur. » Puis il repartait, accompagné de ses fidèles gardes du corps, Crabe et Goyle. A chaque fois que l'on apercevait le Prince des Serpents, il avait toujours un livre à la main et ne se souciait aucunement des autres. Mais ce qui choqua Poudlard tout entier, se fut la quasi entente cordiale entre les deux Némésis. En effet, dès qu'ils se croisaient, ils ne se battaient plus mais s'appelaient par leur nom. Draco ne levait les yeux de son livre qu'une seconde, pour plonger son regard argent dans l'émeraude de son homologue, puis reportait son attention sur son livre. Ce contact bref et expéditif aux yeux des autres, leur semblait durer des heures à Harry et Draco. Dans cet échange, ils se transmettaient leur joie de se voir, ainsi que toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient et une promesse de ce voir le soir... En effet, chaque soir, Harry attendait que tout ses camarades s'endorment, puis il prenait sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des fois sortit du dortoir, il déploya sa cape, ainsi que sa carte et déambula dans le château. Chaque soir il croisait Pansy Parkinson qui essayait de trouver la chambre de préfet de Draco, en vain. Dès qu'Harry vit que Parkinson s'était assez éloignée, il se posta en face d'un tableau. Le tableau représentait deux fauves, un tigre blanc et une panthère noire en train de jouer ensemble. Harry prononça deux mots « Vifs félins » et le tableau pivota sur lui même pour découvrir une entrée d'appartement. Le couloir débouchait vers un salon noir et blanc, avec un canapé en cuir noir, une table basse en verre, un tapis, une table à manger, une TV (idée d'Harry) et un bar. La porte de droite donnait vers une salle de bain luxueuse, pourvue d'une baignoire assez large pour y faire trois personnes, un lavabos et un immense miroir en pied de mur. Mais ce qui intéressait précisément notre héro était la porte de gauche. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une magnifique chambre. L'immense lit king size trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les teintures étaient aux couleurs de Serpentard, même si on regardait attentivement, l'on pouvait voir quelques nuances de rouge et or dans l'ensemble dispersé de la pièce. Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit et une fois ses chaussures enlevées, il entra dans le lit. Immédiatement après, une source de chaleur vint se coller dans son dos. Au même moment, Harry sentit des bras l'enlacer et il sourit en serrant les mains de sa « bouillotte ». « -Tu as été long aujourd'hui..., fit une voix -Désolé, la Weaslette m'a retenu en me disant encore « pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas de sortir avec toi Harry , je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi alors... » J'ai du encore prétexter une retenue pour m'enfuir. -... - Eh !, fit Harry. N'obtenant pas de réponse Harry se retourna pour face à Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il en plongeant ses émeraudes dans le mercure de Draco. -Tch, rien !, nia Draco en détournant le regard. -Draaaaaacoooo.. -... -Draaakichouuu...

-Très bien très bien ! Mais arrête de m'appeler comme la sangsue !

Harry sourit, il savait toujours comment faire avouer son dragon...

-C'est juste...

-Oui ?

-...

-Dray...

-...que je n'aime pas voir toutes ces filles te tourner autour !

-Attends, ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux ?

-..., Draco détourna le regard et essaya de s'échapper du lit. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force d'Harry qui le garda serré dans ses bras. Lâche moi !

-Nan ! Maintenant dis-moi Dray, tu es jaloux ?

-Et même si, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Dray...

-Quoi ?

-Dis moi, c'est avec qui que je suis la ?

-... Moi

-C'est qui que je tiens dans mes bras ?

-...Moi

-Et c'est qui que j'aime ?

-Moi mais...

-Alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter !

-Le bal Halloween est dans une semaine et toute l'école essaye de t'avoir pour cavalier, alors excuse moi d'être sur les nerfs ! Et puis c'est pas comme si tu pouvais y aller avec moi, puisque qu'aux yeux de tous on est ennemis ! Alors tu vas devoir y aller avec une quelconque greluche et je devrai te regarder la... Humpf...

Draco ne put finir sa phrase qu'Harry l'attira à lui et ne le fasse taire d'une manière très agréable. Ils s'embrassèrent, lèvre contre lèvre. Harry lécha la lèvre de Draco puis la mordilla dans une invitation plus qu'explicite. Ce dernier laissa échapper un halètement de plaisir ce qui permit à la langue du brun d'aller rejoindre sa consœur. S'en suivit aussitôt un ballet endiablé pour savoir qui aurait la domination de ce baiser. Après quelques instants, il rompirent le baisé, à bout de souffle, aucun n'ayant dominé l'autre.

-Je..., commença Draco

-Chut Dray. Ne choisi pas de cavalier, c'est tout ce que je veux, dit Harry avec ses yeux battus

-Mais je ne peux pas y aller seul 'Ry ! Tu as oublié que je suis préfet en chef !

-Tu...tu ne m'aimes pas ?, répondit Harry.

-Si ! Si bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas...

-Moi je t'aime ! C'est pour ça que j'avais l'intention d'y aller seul, alors je, je...

-Ne pleure pas 'Ry ! Je vais y aller seul, je te le jure !

-Vrai ?

-Vrai !

-Merci Dray, répondit Harry, un immense sourire aux lèvres et se collant encore plus au blond. Maintenant dormons Dray !

-Bonne nuit Harry, fait de beaux rêves.

-Toujours dans tes bras Draco ! »

Ils s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres, serrant inconsciemment leur corps encore plus étroitement, mêlant leurs jambes ensembles.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Tout le monde... sauf une personne ! En effet, un certain blondinet n'était pas ravis du tout. A près tout, quel est l'intérêt d'aller à un bal non accompagné et de voir son petit Griffondor entouré par d'autres ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait dans ses quartiers de préfet en compagnie de son griffon préféré. Mais de part ses fonctions de préfet-en-chef, il était obligé d'y assister. Il en était à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté cette fonction quand un bruit strident retentit et le sortit de ses pensées. Son réveil Vif d'or indiquait 18 heure...

Attendez une minute... 18 heures !? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Il n'aurait jamais le temps de prendre une douche, se laver les cheveux avec du lait de licorne, de prendre un bain à la mousse exfoliante, de se faire une manucure, se mettre de la crème de larmes de phénix, se sécher les cheveux, choisir sa tenue et enfin se coiffer... Il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout faire en deux heures !

Sortant de ses pensées, le blondinet couru dans sa salle de bain et se prépara pour le bal... Oh et puis au diable pour la manucure, il pourrait s'en passer !

A 20 heure, il était enfin prêt pour le bal. Il sortit avec réticence de ses appartements de préfet et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il croisa au passage des élèves de Serdaigles qui s'arrêtèrent à son passage et se mirent à baver. Il leur enleva 20 points et poursuivis son chemin, satisfait de sa tenue. Il arriva aux deux portes de la Grande Salle et un profond soupir lui échappa... Était-il vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Le chevalier du tableau sur le mur lui annonça que tout le monde, même Sieur Potter était dans la salle. Il se força donc et poussa les deux portes...

Au moment ou les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, le silence ce fit et tout les regards convergèrent vers cette apparition. Tous se mirent à regarder Draco comme si il était le Messie... Il était à couper le souffle ! il était vêtu d'un veste à jabot noir, avec en dessus une chemise à dentelle blanche évasée. Il avait un short noir qui arrivait à mi-cuisse et des cuissardes noires en cuir. Il avait ensuite un chapeau style haut de forme noir, serti d'une rose blanche. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, dans un style coiffé-décoiffé si il enlevait son chapeau. A ses doigts, il portait la chevalière des Malfoy ainsi qu'une émeraude à son auriculaire. Il était à tomber et le savait à croire son regard hautin et son sourire mesquin. Avec la grâce et la prestance qui incombe à un Lord, il se dirigea vers sa table.

Une fois assis, la directrice se leva et alla commencer son discours pour l'ouverture du bal quand elle capta des mouvements et des bruits en provenance de la tables des Griffondors. Tout le monde regarda avec stupéfaction Harry Potter crier sur Ron et Hermione et donner une gifle à Ginny.

« -Comment osez-vous dire ça?! Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée vous regarde ! De plus Ginny, tu n'a pas à mater et à essayer d'avoir Draco !

-Et pourquoi donc Potter ? Hein, et puis d'où tu me gifles ? Je mate Malfoy si je veux ! Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher, je …

-La ferme ! Tout le monde se figea entièrement le hurlement de Potter. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Ginny !

Si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit... menaça Harry.

-Quoi ? Que va tu me faire !

-Ginny arrêtes ! Dit son frère.

-Quoi Ron ? Même toi tu as admis que la Fouine était belle ! Je ne vois pas en quoi sa dérangerai que je sorte avec lui !

-Tu. Ne. Le. Toucheras. Pas !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Car il est à moi ! » Explosa Harry.

Draco sursauta en entendant les paroles d'Harry. Avait-il bien entendu ? Harry avait-il bien dit qu'il était à lui ? A la vue de la tête incrédule de Poudlard il réalisa. Un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres et avant qu'il ai eu le temps de l'effacer, une main vint le saisir à la nuque et une paire de lèvres vola les siennes ! Il se figea un court instant et puis se relaxa dans l'embrassade et gémit dans le baiser. Enfin ! Enfin il pouvait embrasser Son Harry ! Il pouvait enfin montrer à qui Harry était et sûrement pas à la belette femelle. Harry rompit d'un coup le baiser et déclara :

« -Draco est à moi autant que je suis sien ! Si une personne venait à se mettre entre nous ou à nous tourner autour, je le maudit elle et sa descendance ! » Puis il reprit les lèvres de Draco.

Dire que la salle était choquée était un euphémisme. Ils n'y croyaient pas ! Comment les deux Princes qui se disputaient, se vouaient une haine puis une indifférence totale pouvaient-ils s'aimer ?

Minerva MacGonagal reprit ses esprits puis commença son discours :

« Chers élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, les années passent et aucunes n'est semblable à celle de l'an passé... En effet, 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom' n'est plus, et ce grâce à Mr. Potter. Mais cette victoire n'est pas seulement du à Mr. Potter. Je tiens à féliciter tout les élèves, professeurs qui ont contribué à cette victoire ! Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la bataille d'un seul homme, mais de tout le monde sorcier ! Soyez fier de ce que vous êtes ! Soyez fier de qui vous aimez ! Arrêtez les préjugés tels que les Serpentards sont des Mangemorts ! Ce sont ses préjugés qui nous ont sans doute mené à cette haine entre les Quatre Maisons. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée avec des pensées aussi obscures ! Par conséquent, nous allons pouvoir fêter dignement Halloween, tout en fêtant la fin d'un tourment et de la peur. Profitez mes chers élèves ! Profitez de cette liberté gagnée ! Joyeux Halloween et que la fête commence ! »

A la fin de son discours, la directrice fit un mouvement du poignet et des plats plus succulents les uns que les autres apparurent sur les quatre tables. Il y avait profusion de nourriture en tout genre, de la nourriture saine, grasse, chinoise ou française. Le tout était servi dans des citrouilles ou des potirons. Les élèves d'abords figés devant le spectacle des deux Némésis en train de s'embrasser tendrement et de se donner la becquée ne firent rien, puis se mirent à se jeter sur la nourriture. Les conversations reprirent de plus belles, le sujet principal étant la mise en couple des deux Princes... Les deux concernés, eux, se moquèrent d'être au centre de la conversation, ne se préoccupèrent qu'eux d'eux-mêmes. Les Serpentards, réticents de voir un Griffondor à leur table, se mirent à grogner, mais un regard de leur Prince les dissuada d'en faire plus. m^me si il avait un mignon et attendrissant Harry Potter sur les genoux, Draco savait toujours se faire respecter et craindre. En voyant cela, Harry lui donna une pichenette ! Pourquoi Merlin son petit-ami ne pouvait pas arrêter d'être... Si Malfoy ? Mais bon, en y réfléchissant bien, il l'aimait tout de même bien ce côté Malfoyen... Soudain un cri troubla le calme de la table de Serpentard ! Pansy Parkinson se mit à crier que cela n'était pas possible ! Comment personne ne pouvait rien dire ? Étaient-ils fous ? Ne voyaient-ils pas le problème ? Elle se leva et se posta devant le nouveau couple.

« -Drakichouuu ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? Tu ne peux pas être réellement amoureux de... de Lui ! De cette infamie !

-Parkinson ...

-Tu oublies que nos parents nous ont destinés à être ensemble depuis que l'on est petits...

-Parkinson ...

-En plus, il ne pourra jamais te combler autant que moi ! Sentimentalement et sexuellement parlant ! personne ne peut t'aimer si fort et autant que moi ! Alors avoue-moi devant tout le monde ton amour pour moi Drakichou et arrête de suite cette horrible blague !

-Parkinson tu vas la fermer oui ? Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerai jamais ! De plus, quand mes parents sont morts, tout projet de mariage n'est plus ! Et pour finir, je ne serai jamais avec toi ! Je suis Potterophile et cela ne risquera pas de changer ! Compris ? D'ailleurs si jamais tu me rappelles Drakichou une seule fois, je te transforme en la sale cochonne que tu es! Est-ce clair ?

Parkinson fondit en larmes et partit en courant de la Grande Salle. Harry embrassa tendrement son Dragon, heureux qu'il est rembarré cette sale... Il n'avait pas de mot pour la décrire !

Ils se remirent à manger, se moquant que cette dispute firent parler encore d'eux.

-Alors comme ça mon ptit Draco est amoureux ?, demanda Blaise Zambini

-Ta gueule Blaise ! Ça te vas bien de dire ça alors que tu roucoules d'amour avec Théo, rétorqua Draco

-Oui mais moi je n'ai jamais affirmé comme principe : « Un Malfoy n'aime personne, excepté sois-même » ! Alors dis-moi mon cher Harry, qu'as tu fais pour changer d'avis ce glaçon ici-présent ?

-Euh...

-Oui très bien Harry-chou, mais encore ?

-Blaise tu ne vois pas que tu dérange Draco ?, intervint Théodore Nott

-Mais Théo d'ammour...

-Pas de mais Blaise !

-Merci Théo, dit Draco. En tout cas, on sait qui porte la culotte dans ton couple, mon Blaisounet adoré...

-De rien... »

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de rétorquer, les plats ainsi que les tables disparurent et laissèrent place à de petites tables rondes. Les tables rondes étaient disposées de façon à ce qu'il y ai assez de place pour les danseurs. La directrice demanda aux préfets et préfets-en-chef de venir au centre de la Grande Salle avec leur(e)s cavalier(e)s. Draco se leva, s'inclinant devant Harry et tendit une main à sa moitié et déclara :

\- « M'accorderez-vous cette danse, ?, sourit-il

-Volontiers Lord Malfoy, répondit Harry, tout sourire. Il prit la main de son Dragon qui l'emmena au près des autres préfets. La directrice leur laissa la place et les couples se mirent à commencer cette danse d'ouverture du bal.

Draco prit la main droite d'Harry dans sa main gauche, posa sa mains droite sur sa taille et attira son copain plus près de lui. Harry, quand à lui, enroula sa main libre autour du cou du blondinet. Aussitôt ils se mirent à valser, sans se soucier du regard des autres, ne se lâchant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Plus la fin de la danse se rapprochait, puis leurs corps et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. À la fin de la danse, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent et tout Poudlard applaudissa, excepté les filles amoureuses du Survivant ou du Préfet-en-chef. Puis tout les élèves se rendirent sur la piste et ce mirent à danser, ne se préoccupant pas des autres.

« -Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais tu es magnifique ce soir 'Ry !, dit soudainement Draco. En effet, Harry tait tout de blanc vêtu, une veste blanche laissant apercevoir une chemise blanche, un pantalon cintré blanc, qui mettait en valeur ses jambes fines et musclées, ainsi que des chaussures blanches. Il avait des ailes d'un blanc immaculées dans le dos, ainsi que des cornes rouges de démon et une queue de démon. Il était un ange démoniaque et était magnifique ainsi...

-Merci Dray, mais toi tu es... il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire ! Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai pu voir !

-...Merci 'Ry..., rougit Draco puis lui sourit. Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi n'allons pas finir cette soirée ailleurs, non ? Draco se mis à grignoter la nuque d'Harry avec envie. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils n'avaient rien fait ! Pour cause, c'était leur première fois à eux deux, et ils voulaient avoir une occasion spéciale ! Et quoi de plus spéciale que le jour ou ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour aux yeux de tous et le jour du bal d'Halloween ?

-Huuum et que proposes-tu alors Dray ?, penchant sa tête sur le côté, lui laissant plus de place.

-Viens ! Allons dans ma chambre ! Draco lui fit un dernier coup de langue et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Allons-y Amour !, lui sourit Harry en lui tirant par la main.

Ils s dirigèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle, firent un coucou à Blaise et Théo qui les regardèrent en souriant. Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, les deux amoureux se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, pressés d'arriver aux appartements de préfet. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau et Draco plaqua son compagnon contre le tableau, l'embrassant sauvagement, en lui mordant la langue dans son empressement. Il lâcha entre ses lèvres le mot de passe, qui fit pivoter le tableau. Une fois entrée, Harry lui sourit dangereusement et plaqua à son tour Draco contre la porte. Il se mis à onduler contre ce corps aussi sexy jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sexe de Draco dur contre le sien. Puis il se détacha et se mis à avancer vers la chambre, tout en semant ses habits sur son passage. Une fois en boxer qui ne cachait rien de son excitation, il se tourna vers un Draco figeait, la bouche ouverte.

-Eh bien, tu viens ?

Puis Harry lui jette un regard par dessus son épaule et entra dans la chambre. Draco se repris en voyant disparaître son compagnon et se précipita à sa suite tout en se délestant des ses habits. Il arriva dans la chambre et vit Son Harry allongé sur le lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, les joues rouges d'excitation et son torse finement musclé et doré se soulevant au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Draco s'avança vers le lit, et sa démarche devient prédatrice et féline. Il monta sur le lit, écarta d'un coup les jambes du brunet, plaqua son bas-ventre contre le sien. Ils gémirent tout les deux à ce contact puis Draco ancra son regard dans celui qui était vraisemblablement son âme-sœur.

-En est-tu sur Harry ?

Harry, n'en pouvant plus de cette attente, se mis à onduler du bassin, frottant son sexe contre celui dur de Draco. Son Draco était tellement excité que le gland ressortait largement du boxer noir. Il se mis à fixer ce gland qui lui semblait si indécent et se passa inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres. Puis sans crier garde, il renversa Draco sur le lit et l'embrassa, sa langue rencontrant immédiatement sa voisine. Ils se séparent ensuite et Harry continu de lécher et de mordre tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Il descendit à la jugulaire du blond qui se mit à geindre doucement en sentant la langue humide de son amant dans son cou. Harry enfonça ses dents dans le creux tendre, faisant crier de surprise Draco.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

Harry lécha tendrement la morsure qu'il lui avait faite, coupant ainsi toute remontrance de la part de son blondinet. Sa langue continua son chemin, allant jusqu'aux deux tétons du blond qui se mis à se tortiller. Harry passa sa langue à plat sur un des tétons, tandis qu'il appuya légèrement sur le deuxième avec son index. Draco retient de justesse un gémissement. Il n'avait pas imaginer à quel point cette partie de son corps était sensible. Harry vit son Dragon se retenir et eu un sourire machiavélique. Il se mit à prendre le téton dans sa bouche et le suça, le mordilla comme si il jouait avec la langue du blond. Il n'oublia pas cependant le second, qu'il roula entre ses doigts. Le blond eu encore plus de mal à se retenir, et se mis à se mordre les lèvres.

Une fois les tétons du blondinet bien durs, Harry décida qu'il voulait déguster une autre friandise. Il descendit progressivement, mordilla tendrement les flancs et les abdos musclés du Serpentard, lécha le nombril, une parois à la fois. Il suivit la fine ligne de poils blonds qui semblait le guider comme une flèche vers ce qu'il voulait le plus. Il lécha cette ligne jusqu'à ceux que les poils soient collés à la peut du blond. Il lécha tendrement le renflement au dessus du boxer, puis crocheta ses doigts autour de l'élastique. Draco coupa sa respiration et le regarda, les yeux humides de désir, souhaitant ardemment qu'Harry le soulage d'une quelconque façon.

-Ha...Harryyyyy... S'il te plaiiit... gémit-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, puis se décida à soulager son petit-ami. Il abaissa doucement le sous-vêtement, avec une lenteur sadique, qui prit soin de faire grogner de frustration le blondinet puis une fois sa friandise dévoilée, il jeta à terre le morceau de tissus devenu inutile. Draco frissonna en sentant l'air sur sa verge puis regarda le Survivant qui fixa sa queue avec envie et un soupçon de panique. Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi bien bâtis. Il savait que la sienne n'était pas petite, même qu'elle était de bonne taille, pour l'avoir comparé à celle de ses camarades de Griffondors, mais la ! Draco les battait tous ! La verge de Draco était longue, grosse, large et surtout très très dure, à croire le précum qui s 'échappait du gland. Sa queue était entourée d'une couronne de fines boucles blondes qui l'attirait aussi sûrement que le gland. Il effleura les douces boucles de son nez et plongea son nez dedans, humant l'odeur de musc qui s'en échappait. En même temps, il souffla de l'air chaud sur le pénis tendu, qui se mis à tressauter. Puis décidant qu'il avait assez torturer son Aimé, il se mis à lécher doucement cette verge. Il passa d'abord sa langue sur la veine qui palpitait, aspira ensuite la goutte de pré-sperme sur le gland. Il descendit jusqu'aux deux testicules qu'il fit rouler dans sa bouche. Draco n'en pouvait plus ! Ce que lui faisait subir Harry était une torture. Il était si proche, mais Harry ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns puis appuya légèrement sur sa tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Harry comprit le message et frotta doucement la queue de Draco contre sa bouche et l'engouffra d'un coup dans sa bouche, essayant en vain de tout prendre. Draco cria, ne s'attendant pas à une telle sensation. C'était si chaud ! Si humide ! Si bon ! Il pouvait sentir la langue d'Harry se mouvoir doucement alors qu'il le suçait. Il sentit son sexe durcir encore plus et il tira sur les cheveux d'Harry, ne voulant pas finir trop vite. Mais Harry voulait qu'il jouisse dans sa bouche ! Il voulait le goutter. Il redoubla de vitesse, faisant échapper une litanie de cris à Draco de plus en plus proche. Draco se sentait si bien, il se sentit venir et tenta d'arrêter Harry.

-Ha...Harry ! Je...je vais... Harry ! Arrête Harry ! Je vais..., essaya-t'il

-...Vas-y Draco, jouis !

À ces mots, Draco poussa un cri encore plus fort que les précédents, sentit tout son corps se contracter et jouit puissamment dans la si bonne bouche d'Harry. Il gémit tout le long, sentant son sperme quitter son sexe. Son sexe se ramollit progressivement, mais Harry continua à le lécher, semblable à des léchouilles de chat.

Harry avait été surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle puissance et à une telle quantité. Et puis le goût ! Il savait que le sperme n'avait pas le goût de fraise ou d'autre chose, mais il ne c'était pas attendu. C'était chaud, épais, salé, amer... Mais bon, c'était à Draco hein ! Alors il avala sous l'œil stupéfait de Draco, qui se mit à redurcir immédiatement.

Draco le fit remonter à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, se moquant bien de se goûter. Puis il retourna Harry sur le dos, et de mis à lui sourire dangereusement. Tandis qu'il lécha le cou d'Harry, ses mains se mirent à masser le torse de son petit-ami, l'une flatta ses abdos, l'autre ses cuisses. Il retira d'un coup sec le boxer qui cachait pour lui la partie qui l'intéressait le plus. Il fixa la verge de son amant se coller à son ventre. Il passa son index sur le gland, récupérant au passage son précum. Puis il lui écarta les cuisses, et lui fit poser les pieds à plat, dévoilant ainsi toute son intimité. Il caressa doucement l'anneau de chaire puis s'arrêta. Harry qui avait appréciait la caresse à cet endroit se redressa.

-Pou...pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Tu...tu ne veux plus ? Demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix.

-Je... Si ! Évidement ! je voulais être sur que tu le voulais toi aussi..

-Dray ?

-Oui Amour ?

-...baises moi...

-Quoi ?, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Harry être aussi vulgaire, c'est qu'il devait être sacrément frustré lui-aussi...

-Tu m'a très bien entendu alors ne me fait pas répéter !, rougit-il, honte d'avoir été aussi cru.

Draco sourit en le voyant rougir, puis repris ces caresses. Il retourna toucher l'anneau de chair, et vit les jambes de son aimé se mettre à trembler. Il regarda cet antre convulser puis se penche et donna un coup de langue sur l'anneau tremblotant.

-Que... qu'est-ce...que tu... AH ! Fait ? Hummm Dray !

Draco sourit puis enfonça doucement sa langue dans cet antre chaud et inexploré. Il cru que la chaleur du corps d'Harry allait le faire fondre ! Il était si chaud, si étroit... Il avait déjà hâte d'y enfoncer sa queue et de jouir et ainsi marquer comme sien Harry. Harry cria ! Ce que li faisait la langue de Draco était... si boooon ! Il ne voulait jamais qu'il s'arrête. Soudain, il vit trois doigts apparaître devant sa bouche et se mis à les sucer fermement. La langue qui jouait en lui se retira, le faisait grogner de frustration mais un doigt se mis doucement à le pénétrer, le coupant court dans ses réclamations. Il gémit d'inconfort en sentant le doigt bouger en lui. C'était si bizarre... Draco, lui était aux anges. Son amour était si serré autour de son doigt ! Il caressa tendrement les parois anales et quand il senti Harry se détendre il rajouta un deuxième doigt. Harry jappa, sentant les doigts lui écartaient l'anus. Il avait mal et commença à bouger de douleur, quand soudain... La ! c'était la ! Juste la ! Dray, voyant la douleur dans les yeux du brun, se mit à caresser doucement les parois quand il l'a senti. Il passa légèrement ses doigts dessus, et vit avec plaisir se mettre à convulser de plaisir autour des ses doigts. Il sourit puis se mis à appuyer plus fermement contre la prostate du brun ! Harry écarquilla les yeux, son corps se cambrant pour retomber sur le lit, un cris aigu lui échappa.

-...Encore ! Encore Dray ! Ouii la ! Ne t'arrêtes pas Amour ! C'est.. si bon !, supplia Harry, son corps se mouvant au même rythme que ceux qui le rendait fou.

Draco, dont les cris de supplications d'Harry le rendait de plus en plus dur, rajouta un troisième doigt qui passa inaperçu. Harry, tellement pris dans son plaisir, ne vit même pas Draco s'enduire le sexe de lubrifiant. Par contre, il senti très bien les doigts sortir de son trou.

-Dray..., menaça le Survivant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas 'Ry, j'arrive tout de suite, lui sourit le blond.

Harry sentit quelque chose se presser contre son antre, qui s'ouvrait d'elle même, et gémis d'impatience. Il voulait tellement cette queue si chaude en lui. Il se mit à frotter son cul contre la bitte du blond et se mis à le supplier.

-S'il te plaît Dray ! je... je la veux ! Enfonce la en-moi ! Viiite, j'nen peux plus...

Draco perdit la tête et s'enfonça d'un coup sec en Harry. C'était... incroyable! Il sentait les chaires d'Harry le compresser au possible, il se sentis fondre par tant de chaleur... Il voulait tellement bouger, presque inconfortable par tant de compression. Mais quand il vit le regard embué de larmes de son compagnon, il ne bougea pas, et fis des mouvements de vas et viens sur sa verge qui avait u peu ramollis sous la douleur... Harry avait mal, il se sentait écarteler par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et long que trois doigts ! Mais en même temps, il était si heureux... Enfin, il ne faisait qu'un avec Draco ! Il attendit quelques minutes, puis se mis à bouger doucement des hanches. Quand il ne sentit plus aucune douleur, il regarda timidement Draco.

-C'est...c'est bon, tu peux...y aller...

Draco se retira doucement de l'antre chaude, pour y revenir tout aussi doucement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à sentir ces bourses claquer contre les fesses de son amant. Il observa chacune de ses réactions. Quand il se rengaina une seconde fois, il tapa dans la prostate de son compagnon qui se mit à hurler. Merlin ! C'était encore meilleur que les doigts ! Harry se mis à bouger frénétiquement, ne pouvant se retenir.

-Draaaay ! Plus ! Plus ! Han ! Plus fort !

A ces cris, Draco se mis à perdre le contrôle ! Il prit chacune des cuisses du brunet dans ses mains et se mis à donner de violent coup directement dans prostate. Mon dieu qu'Harry était serré ! Chaque coup qu'il donnait à sa prostate le faisait se resserrer encore plus. Il ressortit sa queue complètement puis entra d'un coup de rein fluide en son Harry. Harry se cambra d'autant plus, hurlant son plaisir ! Sa voix n'arrêtait pas de chanter son plaisir, qui ne faisait que grandir. Son sexe était si dur et il voulait tant jouir. Il prit une main de Draco et la posa sur sa queue.

-S'il.. AH ! S'il te plaît Draaaaaay ! Han, je … n'en peux plus !

-Ce que tu...hummm ! Veux Haarryy !, il prit sa verge dans sa main et se mis à le branler.

-Ouiiii Dray ! Encore ! Plus fort ! Mon dieu, c'est si booon ! Ta queue en moi, c'est... si OUI ! Bon !

-Haarrry ! T'es si bon ! Si chaud !

Harry se mis à avoir de plus en plus chaud ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il ressentait trop de plaisir ! C'était si bon qu'il ne voulait que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Mais il avait tellement envie de jouir ! Et quand Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser, sa queue frotta sa prostate dans un autre angle, il senti qu'il allait venir...

-Je... Dray ! Je vais.. Haaan ouiii ! Je vais...hummm jouir !

-Aah moi... aussi 'Ry !

Harry, sentant la jouissance arriver se mis à se contracter comme un fou autour de la bitte de Draco, se tortillant, se préparant à un orgasme d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connu ! Draco, lui sentit son sexe se gorgeait de sang et être encore plus dur que de la pierre. Il voulait tant verse sa semence et connaître une extase illimité... Il augmenta la vitesse de ses déhanchements et dans un coup de reis plus puissant, ils jouirent tout les deux. Le trou du brun se renferma spasmodiquement sur la queue du blond qui éjacula et en lui alors que le sperme d'Harry alla sur le poitrine. Aucun n'avait connu un tel extase, et crurent que leur jouissance n'avait pas de fin ! Draco se retira du corps d'Harry et admira son sperme ressortir du cul d'Harry. Il s'effondra, haletant et en sueur sur le corps humide et rougit d'Harry, dont la respiration trahissait l'intensité de son orgasme. Draco regarda tendrement Harry, dont son visage était rouge, les yeux brumeux de son orgasme récent. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, attirant son regard vers le sien. Ils se dévisagèrent puis s'embrasèrent tendrement. Draco se mit à coté d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Harry James Potter, lui souffla-til, heureux.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco Lucius Malfoy, lui répondit Harry, en posant sa tête dans le creux de son coup.

À la suite de ses mots, les deux garçons se serrèrent d''avantage, jusqu'à ce que l'on sache ou commençait et ou se terminait leur corps et s'endormirent, heureux avec leur moitié à leur coté.

La Fin

Avis? ^^


End file.
